La Saga Boo, Ma Version
by Kisa-kun
Summary: Videl propose au Combattant Doré de participer au championnat du monde des arts martiaux, et celui ci accepte. Il en parle à la ZTeam et tous, y compris Goku, ont décidé de participer au championnat, comme au bon vieux temps... [chapitre 6 édité]
1. Chapitre 1 : L'annonce du Championnat

**LA SAGA BOO, MA VERSION...**

**Chapitre 1 : L'Annonce Du Championnat**

Le Combattant Doré regarda avec satisfaction les policiers menotter les criminels qu'il venait juste d'assommer avec Videl. Il s'apprêtait à s'envoler quand celle-ci l'appela, et se tourna vers elle.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda-t-il.

« As-tu entendu parlé du championnat du monde des arts martiaux ? » questionna Videl.

« Vaguement. »

« Vas-tu y participer ? »

« Et toi ? » demanda-t-il après un moment.

« Bien sûr. Je te rappelle que mon père est le champion en titre. »

« Pas si je suis dans la compétition. »

« Est-ce que ça veux dire que tu vas y participer ? » demanda Videl.

« Hum… Oui… » réfléchit-il.

Il lévita, s'apprêtant à s'envoler, mais Videl l'attrapa par le poignet. Il se tourna vers elle, le regard interrogateur.

« Tu dois m'apprendre à voler. » déclara-t-elle.

« Je_ dois_ t'apprendre à voler ? » répéta Gohan en haussant un sourcil. « Et pourquoi ça ? »

« Parce que ça ne sera pas juste si tu sais voler et pas moi. » expliqua Videl.

/Comme si ça pouvait changer l'issue du combat./ pensa-t-il, mais répondit :

« Très bien, j'accepte de t'apprendre à voler. Demain, vers sept heures, ça te va ? » proposa-t-il.

« Sept heures… du matin ? »

« Oui, tu n'as pas cours samedi, n'est-ce pas ? Alors à demain. »

Sans attendre sa réponse, Gohan s'envola dans les airs.

Videl sourit, bientôt, elle allait pouvoir faire la même chose !

000

« C'est hors de question ! »

« Mais maman… »

« J'ai dis non ! » trancha Chichi.

Gohan soupira. Il s'était douté de ce genre de réaction de la parte de sa mère, et heureusement, avait prévu un plan de secours.

« Tu te plains toujours qu'on ait jamais assez d'argent, ça serait l'occasion de s'en faire facilement, non ? » argumenta-t-il.

Chichi sembla soudain intéressée. « Et à combien s'élève la récompense ? »

« Euh… Je crois qu'il a des prix pour les cinq premiers, mais c'est un million pour le vainqueur. »

« Un-Un-Un MILLION ! » s'exclama-t-elle, causant au pauvre Gohan de se boucher les oreilles. « C'est d'accord ! Tu peux y participer, mais tu as intérêt à en sortir vainqueur ! Je veux mon million ! »

Gohan soupira. « C'est pas comme si il y aura un adversaire à ma taille… »

« Ca, je n'en suis pas si sûr. » intervint une voix qu'ils connaissaient bien.

« Végéta ! » s'exclama Gohan, sa mère étant trop occupée à imaginer tout ce qu'elle pourrait s'acheter avec l'argent de la récompense pour remarquer le nouveau venu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda le demi-Saïyen.

« Bulma voulait que je t'apporte ça. » Il lança une montre à Gohan, qui l'attrapa.

« Ah, j'avais oublié que je lui avais demandé une tenue plus résistante… Merci. » dit-il.

Puis il se rappela ce qu'avait dit le Prince des Saïyens. « Tu as vraiment l'intention de participer au championnat ? » demanda-t-il.

« Si tu y participes, alors moi aussi. » répondit Végéta. « Tu refuses toujours de te battre contre moi, pourtant je sais que tu continu à t'entraîner. Je ne peux pas rater une telle occasion. »

_« Moi aussi je vais y participer ! »_ annonça la voix du plus grand héros que la Terre n'ait jamais connu.

« Pa-Papa ? » « Goku ? » « Kakarot ? » dirent-ils simultanément.

_« Et oui, c'est bien moi ! Ca fait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? »_

« Kakarot, tu peux vraiment participer au championnat ? » demanda Végéta.

_« Oui, j'ai le droit à une journée sur Terre, et j'ai choisi de la passer le jour du championnat ! »_

« C'est vrai ! YAHOUU ! » s'écria Gohan en sauta de joie.

« Je t'attends avec impatience, Kakarot, je suis beaucoup plus fort qu'avant. » dit Végéta avec assurance.

_« Moi aussi, Végéta. Bon, on se verra au championnat ! Salut ! »_

« C'est génial ! Je vais prévenir tout le monde ! » décida Gohan.

000

Gohan s'écroula sur son lit. Il avait prévenu toute la bande de la bonne nouvelle, et Piccolo, Krilin et C18 avait décidé de participer aussi.

Il se demanda comment réagirait Videl à la défaite de son père, et s'il aurait l'occasion de se battre avec elle durant le championnat. Finalement, ses pensés passèrent aux leçons de vol qu'il devait lui donner le lendemain, et il se demanda comment il allait s'y prendre.

Bercé par les ronflements de son petit frère adoré, il finit par s'endormir.

_A suivre…_

**

* * *

**

**NA : Je sais déjà ce que vous êtes en train de dire : « Elle a déjà trois fics en cours et une séquelle à finir et elle se permet de nous pondre encore une autre fic ! » Je sais, je sais, et je m'en excuse…**

**Sinon, comment avez-vous trouvé premier chapitre ? Bien, nul, pas terrible, excellent ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire dans une review, je les adore !**

**A plus !**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Leçon de Vol

**LA SAGA BOO, MA VERSION...**

**Chapitre : Leçon de Vol**

Videl bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, s'étira, et alla prendre une douche, encore à moitié endormie.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle en sortit beaucoup plus réveillée et habillée de son habituel large T-shirt blanc et de son shorte noir.

Elle regarda sa montre. Plus que dix minutes avant sept heures. Elle bouillait d'impatience et d'excitation ; dans dix minutes, ses leçons de vol allaient enfin pouvoir commencer !

Elle ne tenait plus en place et commença à faire les cent pas dans sa chambre, regardant sa montre toutes les vingt secondes.

« Il est en retard. » marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents.

Elle soupira et se laissa tomber sur son lit, fermant les yeux.

« Alors, on fait la sieste ? »

Videl se leva brusquement, un air menaçant sur le visage. « Tu es en retard ! »

« Désolé… » s'excusa le Combattant Doré en grimaçant légèrement, c'était parfois effrayant à quel point Videl ressemblait à sa mère.

« Bon, allons ailleurs pour tes leçons. » dit-il.

La prenant par surprise, il porta Videl dans ses bras, causant celle-ci à avoir une exclamation de surprise.

« Mais-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ! » s'exclama-t-elle, les joues écarlates.

Comme réponse, il lui sourit et s'envola par la fenêtre. Eventuellement, les joues de Videl reprirent leur couleur normal tandis qu'elle admirait les montagnes et arbres qui étaient à perte de vue. Bientôt, ils atterrirent près d'une cascade où Gohan avait l'habitude de méditer.

« Cet endroit est magnifique. » dit Videl, émerveillée.

Gohan sourit, puis s'assit en tailleur sur l'herbe et mentionna à Videl d'en faire de même. Une fois assise, il commença l'explication.

« Pour voler, il faut savoir manipuler et contrôler ton ki. »

« Ki ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Le ki, c'est l'énergie qui circule dans ton corps. » expliqua Gohan.

Videl le regarda interrogativement. « Regardes plutôt, je vais te montrer. »

Il se concentra un petit moment et une lueur sortit de ses paumes. Videl s'en approcha pour mieux voir, émerveillée.

La lueur disparut. « A toi maintenant. » commanda Gohan.

« Comment ça, à moi ? » demanda Videl.

« Fais sortir ton ki. »

« Et comment je fais ça ? »

« Concentres-toi, et cherches ton ki à l'intérieur de toi. »

Videl hocha la tête et se concentra. Gohan remarqua qu'elle était trop tendue, et prit ses mains entres les siennes.

« Videl, tu dois de détendre. Tu peux y arriver. » encouragea-t-il.

Videl tenta de se détendre, mais ce n'était pas facile avec le Combattant Doré qui lui tenait ses mains, et elle ne put empêcher ses joues de prendre une teinte légèrement rose. Eventuellement, il lui lâcha les mains, et elle réussit à se concentrer, plus détendue cette fois.

Enfin, une petite lueur brillait entre ses paumes, disparaissant quelques instants plus tard. Epuisée, elle s'écroula. Heureusement, son professeur l'attrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, et eut un petit rire.

« Toutes mes félicitation, Videl, tu apprends vraiment très vite. »

Elle sourit, puis rougit, réalisant dans quelle position elle était. Elle se redressa, toussotant.

« Bon, euh… qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Maintenant, c'est l'heure de déjeuner ! » s'exclama le Combattant Doré en se levant brusquement, le poing en l'air.

Videl ne put s'empêcher de rire à son comportement, et se leva à son tour, tandis que le Combattant décapsula une table de pique-nique, avec assez de nourriture pour nourrir au moins vingt personnes.

Gohan se mit tout de suite à table, inhalant tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main à une vitesse inhumaine. Videl le regarda les yeux ronds, se mettant elle-même à table.

« Il est… pas humain… » réussit-elle à dire, puis commença enfin son déjeuner.

000

« Bien, maintenant que tu sais contrôler ton ki, on va pouvoir passer à la dernière étape. » dit le Combattant Doré.

« Et en quoi consiste-t-elle ? » demanda Videl.

« Tu dois concentrer ton ki sous tes pieds, et sers-t'en pour te soulever dans les airs. »

Videl hocha la tête, et commença à se concentrer, les yeux fermés.

Plus tard, ses pieds décollèrent du sol, flottant d'abord de quelques centimètres de l'herbe, puis de plus en plus haut, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à quelques mètres de la terre ferme.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle vit le Combattant Doré à quelques mètres sous elle, et perdit l'équilibre, atterrissant dans les bras puissant du Super Héros.

Celui-ci eut un petit rire. « Mis à part l'atterrissage, c'était très bien. » dit-il.

Il la posa délicatement sur l'herbe, et Videl eut un rire nerveux, les joues légèrement roses.

« Mer-Merci. » bégaya-t-elle.

« A votre service, chère Demoiselle. » dit-il en s'inclinant.

Ils rirent un moment, mais finirent par se calmer. Gohan regarda sa montre.

« Bon, on a encore quelques heures avant le coucher du soleil. Tu pourras sûrement voler aisément dans les airs dans la soirée. » dit-il.

Comme il l'avait dit, Videl apprit à voler aisément dans les airs alors que le soleil se couchait. Elle n'arrêtait pas de rire et de crier : « Je vole ! Je vole ! »

Sur la terre ferme, Gohan regardait Videl voler, impressionné. /Elle est vraiment incroyable, cette fille / pensa-t-il. /Elle est capable de voler après à peine un jour d'entraînement./

Videl sauta dans ses bras, répétant : « Merci ! Merci ! » alors que les joues de Gohan étaient devenues rouges vif.

« Euh… de rien… » dit-il avec hésitation.

Videl finit par le lâcher, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Dans l'obscurité de la nuit, elle ne remarqua pas les joues écarlates du Combattant Doré.

« B-Bon, i-il se fait tard. » bégaya celui-ci. « Euh… je te raccompagne chez toi ? »

Videl hocha la tête, toujours aussi souriante, et ils s'envolèrent vers Satan City.

Après plusieurs minutes de vol en silence, ils finirent par apercevoir le grand Manoir où Videl vivait avec son père et atterrirent devant la porte d'entrée.

« Merci encore, j'ai passé une super journée. » dit Videl.

Gohan rit. « Si tu pouvais arrêter de me chasser comme si ma tête était mise à prix, je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant. »

Ce fut au tour de Videl de rire. « N'y comptes pas, je suis toujours aussi déterminée de découvrir ton identité, Mr. le Combattant Doré ! »

Leurs rires furent interrompus quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement, révélant un Mr. Satan de très mauvaise humeur.

« Videl ! » cria-t-il. « Où étais-tu de la journée ! Et que fais-tu avec un _garçon _? »

Gohan grimaça légèrement à la sonorité de sa voix.

Videl soupira. « Papa, je te présente le Combattant doré. Tu as dû entendre parler de lui à la télé. »

Mr. Satan plissa les yeux, regardant le Combattant Doré de haut en bas.

« Je suis sûr de l'avoir déjà rencontrer… » marmonna-t-il.

Gohan eut un sourire dont même Végéta aurait été fier. « C'est exact, mais c'était il y a déjà sept ans, vous ne devais pas vous souvenir de moi. »

Les yeux de Mr. Satan s'écarquillèrent, réalisant que devant lui se tenait le vrai vainqueur su Cell game.

« Hum… Euh… C-Ca n'a pas d'importance. » bégaya-t-il, essayant de changer de sujet.

Videl fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi son père semblait presque effrayé par le Combattant Doré ? S'étaient-ils vraiment rencontrés auparavant ? Il semblerait que sa liste des mystères du Combattant Doré ne cessait de croître à mesure qu'elle le fréquenter. La voix de son père la tira de ses pensés.

« Alors Videl, où étais-tu de la journée ? » demanda-t-il, regagnant son assurance.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, le Combattant Doré dit, son sourire s'élargissant. « Elle était avec moi. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Videl ! » s'écria Mr. Satan. « Ne me dis pas que tu as passé la journée avec _lui_ ? »

« Eh bien… »

« Je lui ai juste appris… quelques trucs… » l'interrompit Gohan, laissant au père de Videl imaginer ce qu'il voulait dire par « quelques trucs ».

« Bon, je dois y aller. » déclara-t-il. « Au revoir Videl. »

Il l'embrassa sur la joue sachant pertinemment que cela allait enrager son père encore plus, si c'était possible, et s'envola.

« Videl ! J'exige des explications ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ! » s'écria Mr. Satan.

/Merci beaucoup, Combattant Doré, merci infiniment./ pensa-t-elle sarcastiquement.

000

Gohan éclata de rire, se tenant le ventre. Il aurait payé cher pour avoir un appareil photo ou une caméra pour mémoriser la tête qu'avait fait Mr. Satan quand il avait embrassé Videl sur la joue. Il espérait juste qu'elle ne sera pas trop fâchée contre lui pour l'avoir laisser avec son père en colère.

Il rit encore, essuyant ses yeux. Pauvre Videl. Il se demandait comment elle allait expliquer à son père ce qui s'était passé. /J'espère qu'elle ne sera pas punie à cause de moi…/ pensa-t-il. /Je passerais chez elle dans la nuit pour savoir ce qui s'est passé./

000

Videl se laissa tomber sur son lit, exténuée. D'abord, il a eu les leçons de vol plus que fatigantes, et une fois rentrer chez elle, elle dut expliquer à son père borné qu'il n'y avait absolument rien entre le Combattant Doré et elle, laissant de côté le fait qu'il lui avait appris à voler, car elle voulait le surprendre au championnat.

Elle frôla sa joue avec ses doigts, là où l'avait embrassé le Combattant Doré. Elle soupira. A cause de ses bêtises, sa montre qui lui permettait de communiquer avec la police avait été confisquée. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il l'embrasse devant son père ?

Elle roula sur le ventre, enfonçant sa tête dans son oreiller. Pourquoi n'arrêtait-elle pas de penser à lui ? Ah chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle pouvait le voir, lui souriant.

Oh non…

Serait-ce possible que… qu'elle ait le béguin pour lui ?

Non, c'était impossible, improbable, totalement inconcevable ! Elle ne pouvait pas avoir le béguin pour lui ! Elle ne connaissait même pas son vrai nom ! Pas que si elle le savait l'idée que ce soit le cas était concevable.

Videl roula sur le dos, laissant échapper un soupir. Comment en était-elle arrivée la ? Dire qu'elle le détestait au début ; elle avait l'impression qu'il lui piquait son job, et ce fut seulement des semaines plus tard qu'elle avait commencé à le considérer comme un partenaire, même si elle restait déterminée à découvrir sa véritable identité.

Un sourire se dessina suer ses lèvres au souvenir de leur jeu continuel de chat et de la souris. C'était presque devenu une sorte de routine de le pourchasser et lui de fuir.

« Tu dors ? » entendit-elle demandé.

Elle se redressa, fusillant le Combattant Doré du regard. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-elle agressivement.

Gohan baissa la tête. « Je viens m'excuser. Je ne suis pas fier de ce que j'ai fais. »

« C'est bien beau de s'excuser, mais à cause de toi, mon père m'a confisqué ma montre qui me permettait de communiquer avec la police. » reprocha Videl.

« Je suis désolé. »

Videl se laissa retomber sur son lit, soupirant. « Je te pardonnerais quand j'aurais récupéré ma montre. »

« Ok. »

Il sortit par la fenêtre, et quelques instants plus tard, Videl entendit sonner à la porte. Fronçant les sourcils, elle sortit de la chambre.

Quand elle arriva enfin au salon principal -sa maison était vraiment immense- elle vit son père remettre sa montre au Combattant Doré, l'air terrifié, puis partit en courant.

« Mais que… »

« Ah Videl ! J'ai récupéré ta montre ! » s'exclama le Combattant Doré.

« Co… Comment… ? » demanda-t-elle, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

Gohan sourit. « C'est un secret. » dit-il.

Videl secoua la tête. « Encore un mystère à ajouter à ma liste… »

« Une liste ? Tu as une liste sur moi ? » s'étonna-t-il. « Dois en être flatté ou effrayé ? »

Videl rit à sa question. « Terrifié, en fait. »

Gohan rit avec elle. « Tiens. » dit-il en lui rendant sa montre.

« Merci. »

« Dois-je en conclure que tu n'es plus fâchée. »

« Hum… Je dois y réfléchir… » dit-elle en faisant mine de réfléchir, puis sourit. « Tu es pardonné. »

« Bien, alors je ferais mieux d'y aller. » décida Gohan.

Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre la plus proche, s'apprêtant à s'envolant, mais pas avant de faire un dernier signe à Videl. Celle-ci sourit, regardant le Combattant Doré s'envoler par la fenêtre.

« Je crois que j'ai vraiment le béguin pour lui. »

_A suivre…_

_

* * *

_

**NA : et voilà le deuxième chapitre, la même journée ! N'oubliez pas de reviewer !**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Entrainement

**LA SAGA BOO, MA VERSION...**

**Chapitre 3 : Entraînement**

Le jour suivant, Videl se leva dans la matinée, et après avoir prit son petit déjeuner, alla directement dans sa salle d'entraînement personnelle pour s'entraîner.

Elle s'assit en tailleur sur le tatami, faisant sortir son ki, comme lui avait apprit le Combattant Doré le jour précédent. Après quelques instants de concentration, une lueur brillait entre ses paumes. Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas là, concentrant de plus en plus de ki dans ses mains.

La porte du gymnase s'ouvrit brusquement, faisant sursautant Videl, celle-ci laissant échapper sa boulle de ki qui fit exploser une partie du mur devant elle.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui arrivé à ce mur ? » demanda Erasa qui venait d'entrer.

Videl se tourna vers elle, ayant l'air aussi surprise que son amie. Elle avait déjà vue le Combattant Doré faire ce genre d'attaque et son père avait toujours dit que c'était truqué… On dirait que non finalement.

« Erasa ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Videl, remarquant la présence de son amie.

« Je… J'ai essayé de te joindre toute la journée d'hier, mais tu n'étais pas chez toi ; je me suis inquiétée ! » raconta Erasa. « Où étais-tu ? »

Videl se gratta la tête, se demandant si elle devait lui dire la vérité. Elle soupira, décidant qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à sa meilleure amie.

« Hier, le Combattant Doré m'a appris à voler. » dit-elle.

« Il t'a appris à voler ! Fais voir ! » s'écria Erasa.

Videl lévita un peu, puis fit le tour du gymnase en volant. Erasa la regardait en souriant ; elle savait que Videl avait toujours rêvé de voler, et était contente qu'elle ait réalisé son rêve.

Videl atterrit devant Erasa, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. « Cool, hein ? » dit-elle.

Erasa hocha la tête, puis sourit malicieusement. « Tu as passé _toute_ la journée avec le Combattant Doré ? Tu es sûre qu'il n'a fait que t'apprendre à voler ? » demanda-t-elle, pleine de sous-entendu.

Les joues de Videl prirent feu. « Mais ça va pas la tête ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a donné des idées pareilles ? » rugit-elle.

A ce moment, Erasa n'était pas sûr si son visage était rouge d'embarrassement ou de colère, mais décida d'opter pour la deuxième option.

« Ca va, ça va, je plaisantais ! » assura-t-elle en levant les mains devant elle.

Videl lui lança un regard meurtrier, puis soupira.

« Au fait ça te dirais d'aller au ciné ? » proposa Erasa.

Videl secoua la tête négativement. « Désolé, mais je dois m'entraîner pour le championnat. Je n'ai plus qu'une semaine et en plus le Combattant Doré y participe, lui aussi. »

« Le Combattant Doré ? Hum… Tu crois qu'il est plus fort que ton père ? » demanda la jeune fille blonde.

Videl haussa les épaules.

-

Le soleil s'était couché depuis des heures, mais le demi-Saïyen n'arrêtait pas son entraînement pour autant. Il voulait que son père soit fier de lui quand il reviendrait, et avait bien l'intention de remporter le tournoi.

Il continua son entraînement jusqu'à l'aube, et mangea un sensu pour guérir ses blessures. Il vola jusqu'à sa chambre, entrant sans réveiller son petit frère, et alla prendre une douche.

Il en ressortit une dizaine de minutes plus tard, habillé de sa tenue pour l'école, et alla prendre son petit déjeuner. Une fois terminé, il s'envola en direction de Satan City, se transformant en Super Saïyen et décapsulant sa tenue de combat de sa montre quand il approcha la ville. Pour une fois, il n'y avait aucun crime à combattre, et il se dirigea directement vers son lycée, content d'être à l'heure pour une fois.

Il atterrit sur le toit, s'assurant qu'il n'y avait personne, et reprit sa forme normale. Il descendit les escaliers qui menaient au couloir et se dirigea vers sa salle de classe sans passer par son casier.

Il soupira. Il aurait préféré rester chez lui pour s'entraîner pour le tournoi, mais sa mère avait refusé catégoriquement, disant qu'il devait déjà s'estimer heureux qu'elle lui laisse participer.

Il entra dans la salle, remarquant que la majorité des élèves n'étaient pas encore arrivé. Shapner et Erasa étaient déjà là, remarqua-t-il, mais Videl n'était pas encore arrivé. Haussant les épaules, il alla s'asseoir à côté d'Erasa.

Le professeur entra et alla s'asseoir à son bureau, saluant au passage ses élèves. Quelques instants avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement laissant paraître une Videl plus qu'essoufflée. S'excusant auprès de son professeur, elle alla s'asseoir à sa place et le cours pu commencer.

A la fin de la journée, Gohan rentra chez lui après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait pas de crime à combattre dans la ville, fit ses devoirs, mangea son dîner en compagnie de son petit frère Goten et de sa mère, s'entraîna jusqu'à environ trois heures du matin et alla dormir.

Les jours se suivirent jusqu'à ce qu'arrive enfin le jour tant attendu : le championnat du monde des arts martiaux !

_A suivre…_


	4. Chapitre 4 : Les éliminatoires

**LA SAGA BOO, MA VERSION…**

**Chapitre 4 : Les éliminatoires**

Videl pouvait voir l'île s'approchait de plus en plus mesure qu'ils avançaient. Enfin, le jet ralentit et se posa sur la terre ferme, étant tout de suite entouré par des journalistes et des fans, venus tous acclamer leur héros. Heureusement, Videl, qui avait prévu cela sortit discrètement par la porte de derrière du jet et s'éloigna de celui-ci.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, recherchant le bureau d'inscription des yeux et vit Gohan accompagné par un groupe de gens. Comme s'il avait senti son regard, il se tourna vers elle et sourit, lui faisant signe de la main. Videl se dirigea vers lui pour aller le saluer.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici. » dit-elle après l'avoir salué. « Tu vas participer au championnat ? »

« Moi ? Non, non, pas du tout. » répondit-il précipitamment.

« Ah ? Dommage. J'aurais bien voulu voir comment se bat le fils de l'ancien champion du monde. »

Gohan haussa les sourcils. « Comment tu sais ça ? »

« Etant donné qu'il marche à côté de toi, ce n'était pas difficile à deviner. »

Le jeune demi Saïya-jin cligna des yeux, tourna la tête et vit, qu'effectivement, son père était bien à côté de lui. Il se frotta la nuque et rit nerveusement.

« Alors Gohan, tu ne nous présentes pas ta petite amie ? » demanda un petit homme sans nez.

Cette remarque les fit rougir en un instant. « Ce n'est pas ma petite amie, Krilin ! » s'écria Gohan.

« Ah bon ? Pourtant je trouve que vous faites un joli couple tous les deux. » dit une femme aux cheveux bleus.

« Bulma ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! » s'exclama Gohan en devenant, si c'était possible, encore plus rouge.

« On plaisante, Gohan. C'est fou ce que tu es facile à taquiner. » rigola Bulma.

« Merci d'en profiter. » marmonna l'adolescent.

« Ceci dit, on ne sait toujours pas qui est cet jolie demoiselle. » rappela Krilin.

« Désolé. Hum. » toussota-t-il. « Tout le monde je vous présente Videl, une de mes camarades de classe, Videl, je te présente, Krilin, Bulma, …, et mon père, Son Goku. »

« En-Enchanté. » dit-elle, impressionnée par tant de célébrité, sans compté ce grand bonhomme tout vert avec des oreilles pointues.

« Bon, on va s'inscrire ? » proposa Krilin.

« Euh… Moi je… je vais vous laisser. » dit Gohan. « Bonne chance à tous ! »

Et il s'éloigna du groupe précipitamment.

---

Cherchant le Combattant Doré des yeux, Videl se joignit aux participants qui étaient rassemblés autour d'une machine. Son père entra en scène, et fut immédiatement acclamé. Il se mit à faire des stupides poses, alors que les journalistes prenaient des photos.

Videl secoua la tête, se couvrant le visage avec une main. « C'est tellement embarrassant… »

Elle entendit un rire qu'elle connaissait bien derrière elle, et se retourna, se retrouvant face au Combattant Doré.

« Votre attention, s'il vous plait ! » fit l'arbitre, un homme avec un mégaphone. « Nous allons maintenant commencer les éliminatoires ! Les seize participants ayant obtenu les plus gros scores à la machine à coup de poing participeront aux phases finales ! Bien entendu, notre grand champion Satan est qualifié d'office, il reste donc quinze places pour les phases finales. Mr Satan, voulez vous nous faire une démonstration ? »

Le champion enleva sa cape, et se concentra. Avec un grand cri, il frappa la machine de toutes ses forces. Un numéro s'afficha.

« Ooh… ! C'est un nouveau record ! Cent trente neuf points ! » s'exclama l'arbitre.

Gohan fronça les sourcils. Il ne devait pas faire plus de deux cent points. Ça ne sera pas facile, surtout en étant transformé en Super Saïya-jin.

Mr Satan reprit son souffle, faisant le signe de la victoire avec ses doigts alors que les journalistes prenaient encore des photos de lui.

« Bonne chance à tous ! J'espère que vous me donnerez l'occasion de ma battre sérieusement ! » s'exclama-t-il avant de retourner dans sa loge.

Les participants frappèrent tour à tour la machine à coup de poing, rares étaient ceux qui dépassaient cent points. Enfin, arriva la tour de C18, qui ne manqua pas de se faire siffler par les hommes. Elle les ignora royalement, et frappa la machine, essayant de contrôler sa force.

Silence.

« Se-Se-Sept cent vingt deux points ! Impossible ! » s'exclama l'arbitre, les yeux ronds. « La machine doit être cassée ! »

Gohan se frappa le front avec sa main, secouant la tête. « Il ne fallait pas frapper si fort… »

Videl le regarda interrogativement.

« Voulez vous recommencer, Mademoiselle ? » demanda l'arbitre.

C18 roula les yeux, et frappa encore.

« De-Deux cent vingt trois points… »

S'en suivirent Piccolo, Goku et Krilin, leurs scores étant tous aux alentours de deux cent points. Puis vint Végéta, qui ne put résister à faire exploser la machine.

En voyant cela, plusieurs participants se retirèrent de la compétition, ne voulant pas ressembler à la machine qui était en miettes.

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres de Gohan, et Videl le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

« Un homme vient de faire exploser la machine, et ça te fait rire ? Heureusement que mon père n'est pas là, il aurait eu une attaque ! »

Il rit. J'aurais bien voulu voir ça ! pensa Gohan. Videl croisa les bras.

« En plus, maintenant on va devoir attendre une autre machine. Je voulais voire le championnat junior. » se plaint-elle.

Gohan se frotta la nuque. « Je n'y avais pas pensé. »

_Je vais rater le combat entre Trunks et Goten…_ pensa-t-il._ Mais c'est sûrement mieux comme ça, je ne tiens pas à ce que Videl voit Goten se battre._

Et effectivement, le temps qu'ils ramènent une nouvelle machine, et la réparent, le championnat junior prit fin sur la victoire de Trunks, Goten ayant perdu par hors ring.

« Le petit frère de Gohan est arrivé jusqu'en final, c'est pas mal du tout pour un enfant de sept ans… » se dit Videl.

Enfin ce fut au tour de Videl de frapper la machine, et elle fut plus que surprise par son score.

« Ooh… ! Cent cinquante six points ! » fit l'arbitre.

« Je… J'ai dépassé mon père… » murmura-t-elle.

« Ça t'étonnes ? » demanda Gohan.

Elle se tourna vers lui. « Evidemment ; c'est le champion du monde ! »

« Plus pour longtemps. » dit-il, se dirigeant vers la machine à coup de poing.

C'était enfin son tour. Il se concentra intensément, baissant sa force du mieux qu'il pouvait. Si au moins il n'était pas transformé…

Il frappa, grimaçant un peu en voyant le score.

« Trois cent quarante sept points ! » s'écria l'arbitre.

Gohan se frotta nerveusement l'arrière de la tête, puis alla rejoindre Videl.

« La concurrence va être rude, cette année… » dit-elle.

_Tu ne crois pas si bien dire_, pensa Gohan.

_A suivre…_


	5. Chapitre 5 : Le tirage au sort

**LA SAGA BOO, MA VERSION…**

**Chapitre 5 : Le tirage au sort**

Tous les finalistes étaient rassemblés là où se déroulait le tirage au sort. Enfin, tous, sauf Mr Satan, qui se reposait de son « combat » avec le champion du monde junior, Trunks. Celui-ci n'avait pas diminué sa force après son combat contre Goten, et avait envoyé le champion s'écraser contre un mur. Bien sûr, Mr Satan avait fait comme s'il avait laissé gagner l'enfant, et le public avait tout gobé, comme d'habitude.

Mais bon, retournons aux finalistes. Son Goku, ancien champion du monde des arts martiaux, et à mainte reprise sauveur de la Terre et même de l'Univers, regardait son fils aîné avec une expression d'incompréhension -une expression qui, c'était cas de le dire, lui était plus que familière.

« Pourquoi Gohan n'est pas avec nous ? Et pourquoi est-il transformé en Super Saïya-jin ? » demanda-t-il à ses amis.

Végéta ronfla, mais ce fut Piccolo qui répondit.

« Ton fils ne veut pas qu'on sache que c'est lui. » dit-il.

Goku cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. « Pourquoi ? »

« Tu connais Gohan. » dit Krilin. « Il n'aime pas avoir l'attention sur lui, alors il se fait appelé le « Combattant Doré ». »

Le regard de Goku retourna vers son fils, qui discutait avec cette fille –Videl, il pensait.

Il sourit. _Le Combattant Doré, hein ?_

L'arbitre/présentateur, qui était toujours le même depuis la première participation de Goku quand il avait douze ans, attira l'attention des finalistes avec un toussotement.

« Tous le monde est là ? Bien, nous allons maintenant procéder au tirage au sort. Quand vous entendrez votre nom, veuillez venir piocher un numéro. Commençons. Mr Kiela ? »

Un homme noir avec une moustache s'approcha et piocha un numéro.

« Numéro quatorze. » dit-il.

Un moine nota Kiela sur le tableau de l'ordre des combats, et l'arbitre appela Kibito, un homme ayant l'air assez âgé qui avait la peau rose et les cheveux blancs. Il tira le numéro dix. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Krilin, qui tira le numéro un.

« Je vais me battre en premier ? » dit-il. « Je me demande qui sera mon adversaire… »

« Mr. Le Combattant Doré ? »

Lançant un regard à Videl, l'appelé alla piocher un numéro à son tour.

« Numéro neuf. » dit-il.

Il regarda le tableau. _Je vais me battre contre ce type ?_ Il fronça les sourcils. _Je vais devoir être prudent, il est évident qu'il n'est pas humain._

« Mme… C18 ? C'est votre nom ? » demanda l'arbitre.

Elle ne répondit pas et tira un numéro.

« Numéro huit. » dit-elle.

Shin, un petit homme avec les cheveux blancs en crête et la peau mauve, fut le prochain à être appelé. Il tira le numéro quatre, et fut inscrit sur le tableau.

« Mr Spopovitch ? »

Il n'eut pas de réponse pendant un moment, puis un bonhomme masqué à l'allure bizarre trotta maladroitement vers l'arbitre, et s'apprêta à piocher un numéro.

« Mais… Vous êtes Mr Mighty Mask, non ? » demanda l'arbitre.

« Hein ? »

« MAIS C'EST MOI ! » s'exclama un homme chauve, très grand et très musclé, avec un « M » tatoué sur le front.

« Ah… Euh… Désolé… » fit l'homme masqué.

Il s'éloigna un peu du groupe et commença à ce crier dessus.

« Imbécile ! Tu m'as filé la honte ! »

« Mais toi aussi t'as cru que c'était nous ! »

Ceux qui avaient une bonne ouïe haussèrent un sourcil. On aurait dit qu'il avait deux voix, et deux voix très familière, en plus…

Mais bon, retournons au tirage au sort. Spopovitch tira le numéro onze, et Jewel fut le suivant. Il piocha le numéro sept. Ensuite, ce fut au tour de Goku, qui tira le numéro trois. Il regarda le tableau, et fronça les sourcils en voyant le nom de Shin à côté du sien.

« J'ai hâte de me battre contre vous. » dit le petit homme en tendant sa main.

Goku cligna des yeux, puis la le lui serra. « Euh… Enchanté. »

Il eut une impression étrange, et Shin sourit.

« Vous avez le cœur pur, comme on me l'a dit. » dit-il.

Puis il s'éloigna, allant rejoindre Kibito, qui semblait être son second.

Gohan fronça les sourcils en voyant la scène. Ces deux hommes, Shin et Kibito, étaient vraiment étranges. Il se concentra pour mesurer leurs kis, mais apparemment, ils savaient les masquer.

Le tirage au sort continua, et ce fut Videl qui fut la prochaine à être appelé.

« Où est mon père ? » demanda-t-elle à l'arbitre. « Je ne l'ai pas vu. »

« Mr Satan se repose, je tirerais un numéro à sa place. » répondit l'homme aux lunettes de soleil.

Videl hocha la tête, puis tira un numéro. « Numéro douze. »

« Son père ? C'est la fille de Mr Satan ? » s'étonna Goku.

Il lança un regard interrogateur à Gohan, mais celui-ci était trop occupé à fixer le tableau pour le remarquer.

_Videl devra se battre contre ce Spopovitch… _pensa-t-il, puis il se tourna vers la montagne de muscle, et se concentra un nouvelle fois._ Son ki est… bizarre… _

« Sois prudente, Videl. » dit-il à la jeune fille qui venait de le rejoindre.

Celle-ci le regarda en haussant un sourcil. « Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai l'habitude de me battre contre ce genre de type. Que du muscle, rien dans la tête ; ce sera un jeu d'enfant. »

Gohan ne dis rien, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être inquiet pour son amie.

« Mr. Punter ? »

Un énorme et moustachu individu s'approcha, et entra son énorme bras gras dans la boîte des numéros.

« Numéro deux. » dit-il d'une grosse voix.

Krilin était plus que ravi, il avait eu peur que ce soit un de ses amis qui piochent le numéro deux. Mais il était rassuré ; ce gros bonhomme pouvait essayer de l'intimider, il n'avait aucune chance.

Ensuite, ce fut au tour de Végéta, qui piocha le numéro seize. Il ronfla. Non seulement il allait devoir se battre en dernier, mais en plus il n'allait pouvoir affronter Kakarot qu'à la final ! Enfin, au moins il se battrait contre le fils.

Mighty Mask, le drôle de bonhomme qui avait cru qu'il s'appelait Spopovitch, fut le suivant, et il tira le numéro six. Ensuite ce fut au tour de Piccolo, qui se faisait appeler Ma Junior. Il tira le numéro quatorze. Il devait se battre contre un certain Kiela. Une perte de temps. Au moins, son prochain combat serait contre Végéta, et ça, ce serait un combat intéressant.

L'arbitre tira un numéro à la place de Mr Satan. Végéta eut un rire diabolique en entendant le numéro tiré ; le numéro quinze. Quelle chance ; il se battrait contre lui !

Gohan le regarda nerveusement. « Ça ne me dit rien qui vaille… »

Videl se tourna vers lui, le regard interrogateur. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, puis se mit à rire bêtement, se frottant l'arrière de la tête nerveusement. Videl le regarda suspicieusement. Ce geste lui semblait familier…

Enfin, Yamu, le dernier finaliste, piocha le dernier numéro : le numéro cinq.

« Bien, les combats du premier tour sont fixés ! » annonça l'arbitre. « Premier combat : Krilin contre Punter ! Deuxième combat : Son Goku contre Shin ! Troisième combat : Yamu contre Mighty Mask ! Quatrième combat : Jewel contre C18 ! Cinquième combat : le Combattant Doré contre Kibito ! Sixième combat : Spopovitch contre Videl ! Septième combat : Kiela contre Ma Junior ! Et enfin, huitième combat : Mr Satan contre Végéta ! »

Un rire diabolique se fit entendre, et tous se tournèrent vers Végéta, l'air inquiet. Il les ignora, et continua à rire.

Ce championnat promettait d'être _très_ intéressant…

_À suivre…_


	6. Chapitre 6 : Presque découvert

**LA SAGA BOO, MA VERSION…**

**Chapitre 6 : _Presque_ découvert**

L'arbitre/présentateur s'avança au centre du ring, micro en main. Il regarda le public autour de lui et sourit.

« Mesdames et messieurs, le championnat va maintenant pouvoir commencer ! »

Des acclamations se firent entendre, et le sourire de l'homme s'élargit. Avec un signe à un moine, le tableau de l'ordre des combats fut amener sur le ring.

« Et voici l'ordre des combats ! Premier combat : Krilin contre Punter ! Deuxième combat : Son Goku contre Shin ! Troisième combat : Yamu contre Mighty Mask ! Quatrième combat : Jewel contre C18 ! Cinquième combat : le Combattant Doré contre Kibito ! Sixième combat : Spopovitch contre Videl ! Septième combat : Kiela contre Ma Junior ! Et enfin, huitième combat : Mr Satan contre Végéta ! »

La foule était en délire, acclamant leurs favoris, qui était principalement Mr Satan. Cependant, un groupe d'amis resta silencieux à l'annonce des combats.

« Végéta va se battre contre Mr Satan ? » dit Yamcha. « Olala… ça ne sera pas beau à voir… »

Chichi ronfla, croisant les bras. « C'est bien fait pour cet imposteur, il n'aura que ce qu'il mérite ! »

« J'espère que Végéta ne va pas le tuer… » se dit Bulma à voix haute.

Le présentateur toussota, calmant un peu le public. « Le premier combat va pouvoir commencé ! Krilin contre Punter ! »

Les deux adversaires s'avancèrent vers le ring, Punter essayant en vain d'intimider Krilin, pendant que le présentateur les présentait au public.

« Le match peut commencé ! GO ! »

Fatigué par ses multiples tentatives d'intimidation, Krilin ne perdit pas de temps et enfonça son petit poing dans l'énorme ventre gras de Punter, il enchaîna avec un paire de claques, puis finit avec un coup de pied, qui envoya le gros bonhomme hors du ring.

« Hors ring ! Vainqueur, Krilin ! » annonça l'arbitre.

Se remettant du choc, le public se mit alors à acclamer le petit homme qui marchait tranquillement vers la salle d'attente, rejoignant ses amis.

« Le deuxième match opposera Son Goku à Shin ! » annonça le présentateur. « Son Goku a déjà participé à plusieurs championnats, arrivant à chaque fois jusqu'en finale, et a gagné le dernier à dix huit ans à peine ! Quant à Shin, il en est à sa première participation ! Ce combat promet d'être spectaculaire ! »

S'avançant vers le ring, Goku regarda son adversaire, tentant de mesurer son ki. Rien à faire, il allait devoir attendre le combat pour connaître sa force. Ils montèrent sur le ring, se faisant face.

« Vous êtes prêts ? GO ! »

Goku se mit en position de combat. Il regarda Shin qui n'avait pas bougé, et fronça les sourcils.

Le petit homme sourit. « Soyez Super Saïya-jin, s'il vous plait. J'aimerais voir votre puissance à son maximum pour savoir si vous pouvez nous aider. »

Goku haussa les sourcils. « Comment savez-vous que j'en suis un ? Et… vous aider ? »

« Vous le saurez bientôt. » dit Shin. « Soyez Super Saïya-jin, s'il vous plait. »

L'ancien champion du monde haussa les épaules. « D'accord. »

Son visage devint soudain sérieux, et il serra les poings, concentrant sa force. Puis, avec un cri, il se transforma en Super Saïya-jin.

_Quelle puissance…_ pensa Shin. _Peut être pourra-t-il…_

Des chuchotements s'élevèrent dans les gradins. Cet homme… Oui, il n'y avait aucun doute ; c'était bien lui qui s'était battu contre Cell !

Videl regarda l'homme qui brillait, puis elle se tourna vers le Combattant Doré qui avait les yeux rivés sur le ring, et plissa les yeux. Son Goku était brun aux yeux noirs, pourtant il pouvait se transformer et changer la couleur de ses cheveux et se yeux… Si le Combattant Doré faisait la même chose, cela voudrait dire qu'il était lui aussi brun aux yeux noirs.

Elle fronça les sourcils, ne quittant pas des yeux le jeune homme qui était trop occupé à regarder le ring pour la remarquer, et essaya de l'imaginer avec des cheveux et yeux noirs. Elle écarquilla les yeux.

Impossible…

« Go… Gohan ? »

Le Combattant Doré la regarda interrogativement. « Tu as faim (1), Videl ? »

Elle cligna des yeux. « Hein ? Non non… Je pensais juste que… Laisse tomber. »

Elle secoua la tête à l'absurdité de ses pensés. Gohan, le Combattant Doré ? _N'importe quoi…_

Au même moment, une pensé traversa l'esprit du super héros. _Ouf !_

---

Deux hommes se tenaient à l'écart, tous deux étaient chauves et avaient un M tatoué sur le front. Ils avaient les yeux rivés sur une étrange machine.

« Ça alors… Quelle puissance ! » s'exclama Spopovitch. « C'est lui ! On y va ? »

Son compagnon le fusilla du regard. « Imbécile, tu ne vois pas qu'on a aucune chance contre lui ? En plus, Kaïo Shin est avec lui, crois-tu qu'il nous laissera faire les bras croisés ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors ? »

Yamu tourna son regard vers le ring. « On attend la fin du championnat ; ils seront fatigués et on pourra leur prendre leurs énergies sans problèmes. »

Spopovitch sourit malicieusement, tournant aussi son regard vers le ring. « Maître Babidi sera content. »

_À suivre…_

-

(1) En japonais, _gohan_ veut dire _riz_ ou _repas_.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Les Combats Continus

**LA SAGA BOO, MA VERSION**

**Chapitre 7 : Les Combats Continus**

Shin vit les deux serviteurs de Babidi qui les regardaient avec un sourire malicieux, ne semblant pas avoir l'attention d'attaquer Goku pour lui voler son énergie.

_Je vois_, pensa le Dieu. _Ils doivent sûrement attendre la fin du championnat afin que ce soit plus facile pour eux de voler leur énergie. Et le fait que je sois là ne doit pas les encourager non plus. Et bien, on dirait que je vais devoir attendre la fin de ce championnat pour pouvoir découvrir la cachette de Babidi._

Il tourna son regard vers son adversaire, et sourit. _En attendant, je vais m'amuser un peu._

Le combat commença.

--

Videl avait les yeux écarquillés. Jamais elle n'avait vu un combat pareil, même si elle ne voyait pas grand-chose, en fait. Ils étaient si rapides ! Elle tourna son regard vers le Combattant Doré, qui ne semblait pas avoir de problème à suivre le combat.

« Tu arrives à les voir ? » demanda-t-elle.

Sans détourner les yeux du combat, il hocha la tête.

« Et qui est-ce qui gagne ? »

« Mon p… Euh je veux dire, Goku. » dit Gohan, se rattrapant. Il la regarda, espérant qu'elle n'ait rien remarqué. Elle le regardait avec les sourcils froncés.

« Ton quoi ? » demanda-t-elle suspicieusement.

Il commença à transpirer, ne sachant pas comment se tirer de cette situation délicate. Mais quel idiot ! Il avait été tellement absorbé par le combat qu'il avait failli révéler à Videl que Goku était son père.

« Rien, fais pas attention. » dit-il en riant nerveusement, se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

Videl plissa les yeux. Elle était sûre d'avoir vu quelqu'un d'autre faire ce geste, mais elle ne semblait pas capable de savoir de qui il s'agissait. Elle décida de ne pas insister, et retourna son attention sur le combat.

--

Goku s'amusait bien. Ce petit homme était vraiment très fort. Il se demandait d'où il venait, et d'où lui venait sa force. Enfin, il supposait qu'il le saurait éventuellement.

Kaïo Shin était impressionné par la force et la technique du Saïya-jin ; il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé si fort. Peut être pourra-t-il les aider à vaincre Babidi…

Finalement, le combat se termina quand Shin fut projeté hors du ring, déclarant Goku vainqueur. Celui-ci aida Shin à se relever.

« Vous êtes très fort. » dit Goku. « Mais ce que vous avez dit m'intrigue. En quoi puis-je vous aider ? »

« Vous le saurez en temps voulu. En attendant, allons rejoindre les autres. »

Goku regarda le mystérieux petit homme retourner à la salle d'attente, les sourcils froncés. Il se demandait ce que tout cela signifiait. Il espérait que la Terre ne serait pas en danger une nouvelle fois.

Pendant que le Saïya-jin retournait à la salle d'attente rejoindre ses amis, l'arbitre/présentateur annonçait le prochain combat : Yamu contre Mighty Mask.

« T'as entendu Goten ? C'est à nous ! » dit la partie supérieure de Mighty Mask.

« Oui Trunks, j'ai entendu ! Allons-y ! » répondit la partie inférieure.

L'homme masqué trotta maladroitement vers le ring, où l'attendait déjà Yamu. Les deux adversaires se firent face.

« Il a vraiment une drôle d'allure, celui-là. » dit Videl, regardant Mighty Mask.

Gohan fronça les sourcils, réalisant qu'il ne pouvait pas sentir le Ki de l'homme masqué. Comment cet homme avait-il appris à masquer son Ki ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda la jeune combattante, remarquant l'expression du Super Héros.

« Hein ? Euh rien. »

« Vous êtes prêt ? Commencez !! » fit l'arbitre.

« Mighty Mask » fonça directement sur son adversaire, ne perdant pas de temps, et lui donna un puissant coup de poing, l'envoyant directement hors du ring.

« Et Mighty Mask est le vainqueur ! Il a vaincu Yamu d'un seul coup ! » s'exclama l'arbitre.

Gohan fronça de nouveau les sourcils. Il n'avait pas réussi à sentir le Ki de Mighty Mask dans le peu de temps où il avait attaqué Yamu. Il se demandait qui pouvait bien se cacher sous le masque de Mighty Mask. Il cligna des yeux, puis rit doucement, réalisant qu'il commençait à penser comme Videl.

« Et maintenant, le prochain combat : Jewel contre C18 ! » annonça l'arbitre. « Jewel et C18 sont priés de monter sur le ring ! »

Les deux appelés montèrent sur le ring, Jewel ne manquant pas de draguer ouvertement la belle C18.

« Je rêve ou il en train de draguer MA femme ?! » s'énerva Krilin, voyant le petit jeu de l'homme blond.

Goku dut le retenir par le col arrière du col du petit homme pour que celui-ci n'aille pas régler son compte à Jewel. « Du calme, Krilin, C18 sait parfaitement se défendre seule. » dit-il.

Et en effet, dès que l'arbitre donna le signal de départ, C18 envoya Jewel hors ring d'un coup de pied. Cela sembla calmer Krilin, et Goku le lâcha enfin.

« Et maintenant, le Combattant Doré contre Kibito !! Que le Combattant Doré et Kibito montent sur le ring ! »

« C'est à moi. » fit Gohan.

« On se retrouve au prochain match. » lui dit Videl avec un clin d'œil.

Il força un sourire, toujours inquiet par l'adversaire de la jeune justicière. Il espérait vraiment que son mauvais pressentiment n'était pas fondé, et que Videl puisse battre ce Spopovitch sans problèmes, mais il n'y croyait pas trop…

« Le Combattant Doré est très connu pour son aide précieuse à la police de Satan City pour arrêter les criminels. Il a montré dans de multiples occasions son talent pour le combat ! » présenta l'arbitre, pendant que les deux adversaires montaient sur le ring. « Quant à Kibito, il en est à sa première participation, mais a obtenu de très bons résultats aux éliminatoires ! Ce combat promet d'être passionnant ! »

Les deux combattants se firent face sur le ring.

_S'il est aussi fort que Shin, je ne devrais pas avoir trop de problème_, pensa Gohan, confiant. _Mais mieux vaut rester prudent._

_Voyons voir ce que vaut l'enfant qui a vaincu Cell_, pensa Kibito.

« Vous êtes prêts ? Commencez !! »

_A suivre…_


End file.
